Are We Only Childhood friends?
by Kizuka Miyabi
Summary: Since that day in their childhood,Ikuto and Amu have been friends,or does Ikuto think something else?Rated T to be on the safe side ch 2 is up!
1. Day care

Miya: New story!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Amuto?

Amu: Yes, Ikuto

Ikuto: yes!

Miya: Well, I guess this first chapter will be about the past!

Amu: Past?

Ikuto: Yhea, past?

Miya: Just read it!

Ren: Miya does not own Shugo Chara

Ikuto: Who are you?

Ren: Dunno

Everyone: Enjoy!

Ages: Amu-5 Ikuto-8 only in this and the next chapter…..probably…..

Introduction:  
Amu was a quite little girl that never talked at day care, she wanted to make friends but nobody wanted to be her friend because they thought she was weird. Since she had chara's she didn't talk that much, she only talked to them through her mind. (A/N Chara's won't be in this chapter.)

Amu's POV

"Hey, come on Tina!" a girl called.

"Coming, wait. Shouldn't we invite Hinamori-san?"

"But, don't you think she's weird?"

"You're right."

I was at the day care sitting on a bench at break. Why does everyone treat me like this? I thought. I don't talk around people, but still, they should treat me like a normal person.

"It's Tsukiyomi-kun!" girls were staring at a blue haired boy.

"I guess I should go." I said.

"Hey, it's Hinamori-san with pink hair." The boys teased me.

Leave me alone. Leave me alone!

"I bet she came from outer space! I wonder if she talks alien?" a boy laughed.

I quickly ran to a far off park bench. "I can only be myself here." I whispered under my breath. "Hoppu suteppu janpu Doru doro dorun Chippu shiroppu hoiippu Ippai aru mon  
Hoppu suteppu janpu Doru doro dorun Chippu shiroppu hoiippu Naritai atashi Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii iketeru to iwarete ite mo Honto wa sonna de mo nai shi futsuu ni onna no ko da mon Puresshaa nanka hanenokete sunao ni naritai n dakedo na  
Kyara ja nai to ka iwaretatte atashi no kokoro anrokku! Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n zenzen okkee da shi Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n hitotsu dake ja tsumannai Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n nandatte dekiru yo." I closed my eyes and sang (A/N The is Kokoro no Tamago.). *crack* I stopped singing and turned my head to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto's POV

Great, the girls are screaming over me once again. Except for one, Hinamori Amu.

I might as well go for a walk.

"Tsukiyomi-san, where are you going?" A girl asked. But I just glared at her which made her run off scared.

"Hoppu suteppu janpu Doru doro dorun Chippu shiroppu hoiippu Naritai atashi." I heard tune. It was soft, I doubt anyone could hear it except for me since I have sharp hearing. I followed the tune and ended up far away from the park; I looked around a tree and saw a pink haired girl singing.

"Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n zenzen okkee da shi Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n hitotsu dake ja tsumannai Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n nandatte dekiru yo." It was Hinamori Amu.

She had a beautiful voice, very soft. *Crack* uh-oh.

End of Chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
Miya: Only 2 pages

Ikuto: Lazy

Miya: Am not!

Ikuto: are to

Amu: Miya, just continue

Miya: Thank you, since I didn't say this part in the beginning, I'll say it now, they went to the park for a field trip

Ikuto: boring

Miya: you guys are 5 and 8 in this chapter! What did you expect?! A make out session?!

Ikuto: That's would've been nice

Amu: No it wouldn't have been nice!!!

Ren: R&R

Ikuto: Who the hell are you?!


	2. Playdate,park,friends!

Chapter 2~!

Miya-chan: Sorry that I haven't updated for a few days.....

Ikuto: What were you doing?

Miya: homework and because Fanfiction was not working properly

Ikuto: well let's get this story started

Miya: oh and where we left off was when Ikuto stepped on a branch and it broke/snapped

Su: Poor branch desu~

Miya: and I'm still thinking whether or not to put the chara's in this story.....I'm going to see if I can make the story line make sense with the chara's

Ikuto: are you even finished the plot?

Miya: .......No..........

Ikuto: I think we'll just skip why you haven't finished the plot

Amu: Miya does not own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form

Everyone: Enjoy!

Ren: and please don't hesitate to laugh

Miya: I don't think this is a humor story

(Flashback)

"Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n zenzen okkee da shi Naritai you ni nareba ii ja n hitotsu dake ja tsumannai Yaritai you ni yareba ii ja n nandatte dekiru yo." It was Hinamori Amu.

She had a beautiful voice, very soft. *Crack* uh-oh.

(End of Flashback)

Ikuto's POV

*****Crack*** **Uh-oh. I accidentally stepped on a branch, this is bad.

Amu's POV

Why is he here?! I got up and started running but I was out of luck, I tripped over my shoelaces. Ow, that...hurt! "WAAAAAHH!" I started to cry.

Ikuto's POV

She got up and started running but tripped over....I think it's her shoelace. "WAAAAAHH!" She cried, LOUDLY may I add?

"I guess I have to help her." I sighed. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"Tsukiyomi-nii-tan?" (A/N FYI Since Ikuto's older then her, she calls him that. It's like Onii-chan or san meaning older brother that can mean an older brother realated to you or an older brother that's not realated to you.) Amu asked in her small voice, apparently she stopped crying....wait, did I just call her Amu?

"What?" I tried not to ask in my usual cold voice.

"Please put me down." She struggled to push off.

I hugged tighter, "No." I started to head towards the day care.

Amu's POV

I tried to struggle free but he had a strong grip, a very strong grip for an eight year old.

-At the day care-

"Hey look! It's Hinamori Amu with Tsukiyomi-sama!" girls were staring daggers at me.

He took me into the day care and put me down on a table, he ran to go get some band aids. Why is he doing this? He knows that I don't like him, so, why?

Ikuto's POV

I can't find any band aids! How did the day care run out of band aids? This is a day care! I looked around some more, oh here they are. I quickly ran to Amu, and looked at her wound. It was just a scrape, but since I have the band aids, might as well bandage it up. I took her left leg, the one that's scraped, put on some disinfection medicine and stuck the band aid on. "Why don't you talk?" I asked. She didn't reply, not a surprise. *Ring Ring Ring!* The bell rang for break to end.

Amu's POV

-After Day care-

"I wonder if Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun are friends already?" I heard a woman talk, she was talking to my mom.

"They do go to the same day care, but I doubt Amu-chan has made friends with Ikuto-kun yet, she doesn't talk a lot." My mom replied.

"Mama!" Tsukiyomi-nii-tan ran up to his mom and hugged her legges (Everyone: Awww).

"Oh, Amu-chan." My mom opened her arms welcoming a hug. I ran to her and hugged her.

"I know! We could make a play date for Ikuto-kun and Amu-chan!" Tsukiyomi-nii-tan's mother exclaimed.

"Sure, why not." Tsukiyomi-nii-tan smiled.

"How about you Amu-chan?" My mom smiled.

I shook my head meaning no.

"Why not?" Tsukiyomi-nii-tan asked.

"Amu-chan, let's go to the park tomorrow with them. You like to play at the park don't you?" Tsukiyomi-nee-tan's mom asked.

I nodded as Tsukiyomi-nii-san smiled.

"Then it's decided!" Both moms explained.

-The next day-

"Wake up Amu-chan! Instead of you going to day care, we're going to the park!" my mom shook me, she is so loud! I still want to sleep!

Ikuto's POV

I'm going to the park with Amu today, I smirked (A/N behold, the smirk is born). I wonder if she'll talk today.......

"Ikuto! We're leaving!" my mom interupted my thoughts.

"Coming mama!" I quickly ran down stairs.

Amu's POV

I guess I had no choice but to wear this out fit, since not a lot of things matched. I wore a light pink shirt with a black vest, and a blue knee high skirt and a red X hair clip to top it off.

"Look it's Ikuto." my mom pointed out to me.

We started walking towards the park, my mom made me and Tsukiyomi-nii-tan hold hands.

Ikuto's POV

Her hands were small and warm, but it doesn't look like she's enjoying it. I hope she'll start talking soon, what made her stop talking? For the rest of the way I was silent.

Amu's POV

He's so quiet...What is he thinking? I want to be friends with him, but he probably thinks I'm to much of a work. He carried me all the way back to day care yesterday and I don't think he ever called me Hinamori-san or Amu before, I don't think he likes me.

-At the park-

I do like to go to the park, but mainly because it's well...quiet. I walked over and sat on the swings.....I just sat.

Ikuto's POV

Why is Amu just....sitting there? I guess I'll go push her.

Amu's POV

I felt some one push my back, it was Tsukiyomi-nii-san. He was pushing me, no one has pushed me for a long time. My dad's always at work now and never comes to the park with me anymore. I started to go higher and higher, I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

Ikuto's POV

She smiled! Finally! She's pretty cute when she smiles. I felt my face burning a bit, am I sick?

"Tsukiyomi-nii-tan, your face is a bit red." Amu stated as the swing stopped swinging.

Am I....Blushing?! "C-call me Ikuto."

"Ikuto-nii-san?" she tried it out, her voice is so cute! "Let's be friends from now on!" She smiled once again.

"Sure Amu!" I smiled back.

End of chapter

Miya: The next chapter will be about the present, so Amu will be 12 and Ikuto 15

Ikuto: Why did you skip a whole 7 years?

Miya: Cause that'll make a long long long story

Amu: so to put it simple....you're lazy?

Miya: I don't want to write about you and Ikuto's friendship slash love growing on for 7 years!

Amu: Love?

Miya: did you not here me?!

Ikuto: please R&R while Miya is spazzing out


	3. A person that they like

Chapter 3~!

Amu: Miya, have you calmed down?

Miya: -Nod-

Ikuto: Do we have to untie her?

Amu: Ikuto!

Ikuto: But let's just leave her there until the chapter is done

Ren: She may have spazzed out and threw a chair at you, but that doesn't mean you can tie her up

Ikuto: I'll tie you up if you don't shut up

Miya: That rhymed!

Ren: ...

Amu: Ikuto, untie her now!

Ikuto: fine -Unties Miya-

Miya: IKUTO, YOU'RE GOING TO.....

Miki: We are having some technical difficulties

Ran: Meanwhile

Su: Please enjoy this chapter desu~

Dia: Miya does not own anything

Ran, Miki, Dia, Su: Enjoy! Desu~

(Flashback)

"Ikuto-nii-san?" she tried it out, her voice is so cute! "Let's be friends from now on!" She smiled once again.

"Sure Amu!" I smiled back.

(End of Flashback)

-7 years later-

Amu: 12

Ikuto: 15

Amu's POV

I don't wanna get up! So...tired....something's snaking around my waist...must be Ikuto.

"Ikuto, let me go." I turned around to face him, he was sleeping...I think.

"No." He said bluntly.

I whacked him on the head, "If you don't let go of me, I'll whack you again....harder." I threatened him. He let go of me and got up, "You're no fun Amu."

Whatever, it's not like I care.....How am I not fun?! Calm down Amu...."Wait outside, I'll be out in a few minutes." I said, he walked out to my balcony.

-10 minutes later on the way to school-

"Amu, you were so slow." Ikuto kept complaining that he was going to be late, his school doesn't start until 9:00 and it's only 8:00 right now!

Ikuto's POV

"Yo! Ikuto!" I turned to see...what's his name?

"Who are you?"

"It's me Nakumura." he patted my back.

"Sound like a bowl odon to me." (A/N odon= bowl of noodles.) I looked at him, he was tall...not as tall as me though.

"Right...so who is she?" he pointed to Amu. "Your girlfriend?"

I was abouy to reply, but Amu cut in, "I am NOT HIS girlfriend! He's like my Onii-san." she said enphasizing the words 'Not his'. That's right, Amu only thinks of me as her Onii-san.

"So then your free?" he asked.

I glared at him, and hissed.

"I'll be going." he ran off.

Amu's POV

That was weird. I felt a bad aura, Ikuto? Is he mad at something?

"Come on Amu." he started walking...fast may I add?

"Ikuto, wait!" I practically had to run to keep up with him. I see my school, I guess I better say bye. "See ya, Ikuto." I waved good-bye to him, I don't think he saw.

-At school-

I hear Ikuto is super popular at his school, well, popular with almost...wait I mean... all the girls. Bet he has a crush on someone, wonder who. I wonder if that person would accept my feelings (Not Ikuto.). "Hinamori-san!" I turned around and saw Ren. (Ren: so that's who I am.)

"N-nani?" I stuttered.

"I saw you walking with a blue haired guy, is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, he's like my Onii-san." I replied.

He sighed, in relief? "Well, see ya." he waved and walked off.

Ikuto's POV

"It's Ikuto-sama!" all the girls screamed.

"Good morning Ikuto-sama." they all bowed.

"Whatever." I glared at them.

"So cool!" they screamed again, I think I'm deaf.

I walked over to the class room door, I wish that they would stop screaming everytime they see me. It's like living in a prison full of monters that would try to eat you everytime they saw you. I opened the door and saw a girl holding a letter out to me, love letter.

"P-please r-read this!" she was blushing.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like it." I said.

She looked at me and started to cry, she ran off crying, just like all those other 20. The bell rang at 9:00 signaling class to start.

-After school-

"Un no, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I saw a girl with long, yellow, golden hair in pigtails run up to me. (A/N Guess who it is?!) "I..I like you. Please go out with me." she looked at me with her purple eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't have any interest in someone that I don't even know." I replied, annoyed by all the confessions I got for the past week, month....year.

"But, I'm in your class! I'm Hoshina Utau!" she was desperate.

"Sorry. I don't like girls who remind me who's in my class." Even though that was not true, I just wanted her to leave.

"F-Fine!" she ran off crying, like the one from this morning.

"Ikuto, do you have to turn down all the girls that confess to you?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Amu, how did you know?" I asked.

"Your school news paper, it said that Tsukiyomi Ikuto has turned down over 15 girls confessions. And it also says that Ikuto may live a lonely life forever." Amu threw the newspaper at me.

"I guess I should start reading the newspapers." I read the head line, it said, Tsukiyomi Ikuto might live a lonely life forever (A/N the worst head line ever!)

"You must have at least one girl you like!" She said.

I do, you, "It's not like you have someone you like." I teased, "I doubt anyone confessed to you."

"I do have someone I like!" she protested.

"Who?" I tried not to sound oddly cold to her.

"R-Ren" she stuttered, "and I think he likes me back."

End of Chapter~!

Miya: now that Ikuto knows that Amu likes Ren and that he might like her back, what will he do?

Aoi-chan (kuroXnekoX): Let's find out if Amu like Ren!

Miya: Amu, do you like Ren, if not, why and who do you like?

Aoi-chan: Please answer or you will get thrown into a tank full of sharks

Amu: I don't like Ren because...he's not my type and, I like....Ikuto.....my cat!

Miya and Aio-chan: -sweat drops-

Amu: see! -shows picture of Ikuto- I mean, see! -shows a blue cat-

Aoi-chan: sure......

Yoru: R&R nya!

Miya: sorry if this chapter sucked


End file.
